SasuNaru
by Yupie
Summary: Fanfic Yaoi! Rate MA!


Esquisita, podre e curta. Mas aí está :p É o espelho real do que fazemos quando falta criatividade para escrever algo bom :p Desculpe os erros, eu simplesmente não dei relida alguma XD

bjs!

Yupie

---------------------------------------------------------

SasuNaru

Ele estava andando na escuridão. Estava sozinho. Quantas vezes ele iria pensar em Sasuke? Por quanto tempo ele ainda iria segui-lo? O quão poderoso e o quão fraco ele podia ser junto a Sasuke?

A floresta era densa e Naruto caminhava, perdido. Estava imundo, as roupas um tanto rasgadas, a batalha fora difícil e Naruto finalmente experimentara o gosto da morte. O gosto de sangue. Matara pela primeira vez. Era um membro da Akatsuki... Depois da batalha ferrenha, ele finalmente pôde seguir Sasuke e se perdera naquela floresta, onde procurava desesperadamente por quem sempre almejava alcançar... e sempre via de costas. Mas ele não se contentava em vê-lo pelas costas, pois assim Naruto sentia-se abandonado. E ele não queria ser um brinquedo velho de Sasuke jogado em um canto do quarto... Naruto simplesmente não suportava a idéia de ter sido trocado. De Sasuke ter outra coisa com a qual se divertir no canto oposto do quarto.

A sede era grande e a lua não iluminava mais aquela parte da floresta. Naruto não possuía jutsus para ver no escuro, nem podia guiar-se pelo cheiro, mas ainda assim seguia, incansavelmente, onde seu coração achava que ele deveria ir. Naruto e Sasuke sempre estiveram conectados dessa maneira estranha, conectados por sentimentos inexplicáveis.

Um simplesmente sabia onde o outro estava.

Mas era claro que a busca de Sasuke sempre era mais efetiva.

E logo ele o encontrou.

- AHHH!! – foi o grito de Naruto, sentindo uma dor forte no estômago, depois outra nas costas.

Sasuke era muito rápido em seus movimentos, pulava rapidamente e dava golpes em Naruto, no ar, até que o chutou para baixo e ficou olhando Naruto se contorcer ali no chão. Sasuke se aproximou a passos silenciosos e parou ao lado do rosto do loiro.

- S... Sasuke... – Naruto gemeu, elevou o braço e segurou Sasuke pelo tornozelo. – Por que você faz isso comigo?

Com um breve passo para trás, Sasuke se desvencilha facilmente.

- Por que você fica me perseguindo?

Naruto não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. Trêmulo, ele se apóia melhor e vai levantando, devagar. Ele olhava para onde achava que Sasuke estava.

- Porque você faz isso comigo.

O silêncio ali não revelou muita coisa e um vento balançou de leve a copa das árvores da densa floresta. Naruto sente ser levantado pela jaqueta reforçada e não se lembra de mais nada.

----------

Aquecido. Naruto estava aquecido. Seus olhos se entreabrem. Ele estava sobre uma cama nada confortável, mas sentia-se bem ali, principalmente porque viu quem viu: Sasuke. O ninja estava abaixado, servindo uma sopa em uma tigela. Ao olhar para o lado, Naruto vê uma tina com água e logo sente o peso de um tecido dobrado sobre sua testa.

Os olhos azuis do loiro seguem Sasuke, que assentou-se – de costas para Naruto.

- Odeio esse seu abanador – disse Naruto, olhando irritado para o amigo que, ao virar, depara-se com Naruto assentado, o torso nu, os cabelos bem bagunçados e a casualidade estava presente no olhar ameno. As palavras não combinavam com seu jeito – dizia estar com ódio, mas aparentava plenitude no olhar. Ele ficou quieto.

O olhar de Sasuke foi rápido, e logo voltou à sua refeição de raízes, sem nada dizer.

- QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!??? – grita Naruto, olhando o próprio corpo e só então percebendo que estava completamente nu. – SASUKE!

Sasuke novamente dá uma olhadela rabugenta em Naruto, que se enrola nas cobertas e dá um salto. A cena que se seguiu foi um Naruto acertando o rosto inteiro de Sasuke com a sola do pé.

"Oops!" – pensou Naruto, mas já era tarde. O chute havia pegado de jeito e, quando deu por si, já estavam derrubados no chão.

- Tê-tê-tê-tê!! – reclamava Naruto, segurando a cabeça com a mão, os olhos fechados e, quando os abre, dá de cara com algo que... algo que... algo que... ele não conseguia definir o que era.

Seu rosto estava há poucos centímetros de distância do rosto de seu amigo e uma vertigem lhe acometeu. O rosto de Sasuke era calmo e aquele olhar sereno penetrava o olhar surpreso de Naruto. A cabeça de Naruto começou a pesar para baixo. Seus narizes ficaram há centímetros de distância. Os lábios de Sasuke se entreabriram.

- Quanto tempo mais você vai ficar deitado em cima de mim?

.

.

.

!

O rubor logo surgiu em seu rosto e Naruto, de um salto, saiu de cima de Sasuke, que se assentou no chão. Ele se levanta, dá a volta por Naruto e, ao fazer isso, a ponta de seus dedos toca a testa do loiro, subindo vagarosamente para alcançar os cabelos. Aqueles dedos penetram por entre os macios fios dourados, causando uma sensação eletrizante por todo o corpo do loiro.

- Venha... Tem sopa o suficiente para nós dois.

Naruto fica ali, parado, assentado no chão, segurando os pés unidos à sua frente como se fosse uma estátua. Sasuke confortavelmente assenta-se na cadeira e assopra sua sopa. Demora um pouco para o outro se levantar e buscar sua própria sopa em uma cumbuca velha daquele casebre.

Aliás, eles não estavam hospedados no melhor lugar do mundo. Agora Naruto conseguia focar o estado da casa: estava caindo aos pedaços. Abandonada, continha apenas itens sujos e velhos, exceto pela cumbuca que pousava sobre a lareira, limpa, preparada por Sasuke para Naruto. Ele se abaixa para se servir.

- Naruto...

- Hum? – respondeu, concentrado na sopa que servia para si mesmo.

- Por que você fica me perseguindo?

- Hein? – disse Naruto, envergonhado com a pergunta. – Nunca te ensinaram que fazer perguntas diretas é falta de educação?

Naruto sorri, virando-se.

- Afinal, eu já te disse, Sasuke. É porque você faz isso comigo.

Sasuke fez um movimento rápido que assustou Naruto. De repente, ambos estavam colados à parede. Sasuke prensava Naruto contra uma cortina cinza encardida. O pó baixou logo no momento em que Sasuke começou a falar:

- "Isso". "Isso" o quê?

Naruto respira fundo, fechando os olhos.

- Me dando as costas. Fugindo. E enquanto você continuar fazendo isso comigo... – ele abre os olhos, cheio de determinação – Eu vou te perseguir. Vou te buscar aonde quer que você se meta! Estarei lá qualquer que seja a encrenca em que você entrar! E você jamais me dará as costas de novo! Jamais!

A aproximação foi rápida, mas Sasuke parou quando as testas de ambos se tocaram.

- Então o que você quer...

A respiração vagarosa e calma de Sasuke causava sensações extremamente prazerosas em Naruto, que levanta fracamente a mão, apoiando-a no antebraço de Sasuke.

- O que você quer é... Não me ver pelas costas...

Naruto envolve Sasuke em um abraço forte. Em meio ao desespero, movimentando seu rosto no ombro dele, as lágrimas nos olhos, ele diz:

- Não quero que me abandone, Sasuke! Não quero que me abandone ou me troque por outro! Eu... Eu... Eu...

As pernas de Naruto ficaram fracas e pesadas, ambos se ajoelham e Naruto fica no colo de Sasuke, de frente a ele. O belo rosto de Sasuke pousa ao lado do de Naruto e seus lábios sussurram, cada palavra de forma breve:

- Shhh... Apenas... Apenas me veja... Apenas fique frente a frente... Comigo.

Devagar, Sasuke vai fazendo com que os braços de Naruto ficassem menos firmes no abraço forte que ele dava. As costas das mãos passaram pelo braço despido de Naruto, barriga, e descendo, enquanto as bochechas se esfregavam de leve, numa sensação única de maciez e cumplicidade, até que os lábios se encontram, roçando de leve. Naruto solta um trêmulo, baixo, suave e tênue gemido agradável que faz a pele de Sasuke, agora despida, arrepiar completamente e depois os lábios de ambos se conectam de forma desesperada, assim como eram os movimentos de seus braços e corpos.

Naruto e Sasuke passaram um tempo magnífico juntos. E, desta vez, eles estavam no mesmo canto do quarto.

FIM


End file.
